


Adios Avatar: Korra

by Korra_Wolfleone



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Character Death, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra_Wolfleone/pseuds/Korra_Wolfleone
Summary: Siguiendo el ciclo de los elementos, el tiempo se termina, parte de la vida del avatar korra después de la derrota de La Gran Unificadora. Sus años en ciudad república, con su pareja y amigos, hasta que decide tomar la decicion de abandonar este al mundo, dejándolo en orden y en paz.





	1. Madurando

La restauración de Ciudad República había sido un éxito.  
  
Con apoyo del  ex presidente Raiko y la candidata - nueva presidenta electa de la ciudad: Zhun Lee, a su vez respaldada de su esposo Varrick y sus inventos, lograron en menos de 1 año reorganizar toda la ciudad, creando nuevos planes de emergencia, unidades especiales dentro de la policía y refugios.  
La paz se habia establecido en la capital del mundo de las 4 naciones, y al parecer se extendio por todos lados.  
  
Industrias Futuro tuvo un enorme exito, con la idea de la CEO Sato de crear motocicletas mas ligeras y veloces, satomoviles con mejor soporte, y su aleacion de platino patentada, tomada del viejo robot de Kuvira, para reforzar todos los edificios importantes. Su fortuna se incremento mas alla de sue sueños, millones de yuanes tenia en su cuenta. Podia vivir ya sin trabajar y aun le sobraria. Su vida giraba entorno a la compañía, sus amigos y su pareja. Apesar de perder a su padre, al parecer se le recompenso con una chica que siempre estaria ahi para ella.  
Asami Sato al paso de los años seguía igual de hermosa, su cabello largo y algo ondulado, su mirada penetrante y cálida de color verde. Midiendo 1.80, cuerpo en forma, ya no era una adolescente inmadura, se había vuelto una mujer centrada, aun le gustaban las carreras y eso hacia en sus ratos libres, correr, con su adicción al peligro y  ala velocidad.

 

Seguia apoyando al Pro-Control, en especial a su equipo favorito: Los Hurones de Fuego, donde participaban aun Mako,el policia. Bolin, el exitoso actor y promotor de talentos y El avatar, Korra.  
  
El maestro fuego habia seguido con su carrera como policia a un lado de la Jefa Beifong, tenia un departamento donde vivia con su hermano, entre los 2 habian comprado una casa que le regalaron a su abuela, para que pudiera vivir con toda la familia que tenian en Ba Sing Se. Solia estar rodeado de las fanaticas de procontrol y salir con ellas, cuando no estaba al mando de la jefa, saliendo con sus amigos y practicando su deporte favorito.  
  
Bolin, el maestro tierra, seguia colaborando con Varrick buscando nuevos talentos y viajando a Zaofu para ver a Opal. Tambien tenia posibilidades economicas desde que filmo su pelicula y un poco mas de cuando ayudaba a Kuvira en el reino tierra. No se podia quejar. Le encantaba salir con korra a comer y a beber.  
  
El avatar fue nombrada consejal interina, cosa que sorprendio a muchas personas, pero fue aprobada por el mismo tenzin, al ver que ya no era tan impulsiva y testaruda. Siendo instruida por Katara y Kya en el polo sur, en el polo norte por su padre Tonraq, en el reino tierra por Toph Beifong y finalmente en la nacion del fuego por el Señor Zuko. Eso le dio bastante madurez, aparte de vivir fuera del Templo del Aire, en la mansion sato.  
  
El Templo del aire a menudo era centro de reunion para todos, cada uno de los hijos de Tenzin estaban en cada uno de los Templos del aire, alrededor del mundo.Cuando se reunian era motivo de celebracion. Comida, bebida, platicas y union.  
  
El tiempo pasaba rapido, eran tiempos felices y de paz.  
  
La presencia del avatar en la mansion sato la llenaba de vida, cuando Asami llegaba tarde del trabajo, korra ya tenia la cena hecha, realizaba el aseo de la casa y lavaba la ropa de la importante empresaria. La recompensa por esto era que Sato dejaba al Avatar elegir las actividades para hacer entre las 2.   
Las noches y los amaneceres los disfrutaban bastante, el avatar descansaba cuando escuchaba el corazon de la CEO, le ayudaba a dormir.  
  
Cuando discutian, no podian estar mucho tiempo enojadas, korra buscaba a asami o viceversa.  
  
Y si esto pasaba Asami salia en su auto a dar arrancones o encerrarse en su trabajo, algunas veces bebia a solas. Korra al contrario se iba al gimnasio de procontrol. Cuando peleaban bastante le daban ganas de largarse con sus padres al polo norte. A su compañera le daban ganas de irse a viajar por el mundo para despejar un poco su mente.

 


	2. Recuerdos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recordando un poco de la unión del avatar y la poderosa empresaria.Siendo bien que las chicas no son de la misma edad hay un par de años de diferencia.

Apesar de sus peleas de las chicas por su carácter fuerte, siempre se contentaban antes de hacer una tonteria...  
Después de la ultima pelea, korra se fue al templo del aire con Tenzin, esperando que Asami la buscara, asi fue con uno de sus empleados Asami mando un mensaje al avatar: Te veo en el bar de siempre,hoy.  
  
Cuando korra llego ya estaba asami ahi, por las botellas vacias ya tenia rato.  
  
Korra: Hola!  
Asami: Hola, sientate  
Korra: Gracias  
Asami: Chico, trae mas de estas (Señalando las cervezas)  
  
Un joven llego ala mesa dejando varias botellas alrededor de las chicas, llevandose los envases vacios. El avatar empezo a tomar para alcanzar a la mujer que en ese momento se habia convertido en su esposa, como habia pasado eso.  
  
Asami: Te acuerdas como nos conocimos  
Korra: Si, no me caias muy bien.  
Asami: Lose, pensabas que era una niña pudiente  
Korra: Dejame... Sabes no me gusta cuando peleamos y mucho menos cuando nos dejabamos de hablar.  
Asami: Te trataba de sacar de mi, pero con el tiempo y la edad me di cuenta que era imposible, siempre los caminos me apuntaban a ti.  
Korra: Sabes que...nunca pude enfocarme en una sola persona   
Asami: Lose tambien avatar fragmentado  
Korra: Hasta que te conoci, me enfoque, señorita sato.  
Asami: Eramos muy jovenes  
Korra: Di lo por ti, yo no se cuantas vidas llevo...jajajaja  
Asami: Eres una boba y siempre lo seras (Mientras pellizcaba las mejillas del avatar)  
Korra: Tu padre me detestaba, me podia pero no tanto como tu felicidad  
Asami: Cuantos años de eso... siempre me senti como una adolescente  
Korra: Eres una mujer muy responsable y fuerte.  
Asami: Eres unica, en mis viajes conoci mucha gente pero nadie me atrapo como tu, tu escencia,tu pensar, tu olor, toda tu.  
Korra: Gracias, creo (Bebiendo rapido para bajarse lo sonrojada)  
Asami: Por que te casate conmigo, avatar?  
Korra: Por lo que siento por ti, por el amor que te tengo y te tendria aun que me hubieras dicho que no.  
Asami: Te acuerdas de nuestra boda?  
Korra: ....Si....

 

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol brillaba en Ciudad Republica, aun habia detalles de la reconstruccion pero la boda se llevaria acabo. En el Consulado de la Tribu del Agua se encontraba Korra con Tonraq y Senna, se terminaban de arreglar para irse a la ceremonia. Senna no dejaba de llorar de emocion, su hija se iba a casar en poco tiempo, su padre brillaba de orgullo y apoyaba su matrimonio proximo. Los padres del avatar vestian ropas de gala tradicionales de la tribu agua. Korra se veia hermosa, un largo vestido color azul cielo, con los hombros descubiertos, con detalles tribales de su tribu, un collar de cristal blanco, su cabello estaba recogido en un tocado azul con blanco y algunos mechones caian sobre su cuello. A la entrada del consulado se contraba su transporte para salir al templo.  
  
En la Mansion Sato, Asami contemplaba una foto de sus padres, le dolia el no tenerlos para ese día. Pero daba las gracias a los 2 por permitir estar lista y llegar a ese evento tan importante. Lucia un vestido rojo de tirantes con caida en los brazos, con un broche dorado con el emblema de su familia. Su cabello negro estaba suelto. Casi se llegaba la hora, tenia que llegar al templo. Ya tenia listo su mejor satomovil, limpio y prácticamente nuevo. Salio sola en el satomovil a toda velocidad.  
  
El templo se encontraba adornado con orquideas de fuego, rosas del hielo, lenguas de panda y narcisos voladores, representando los 4 elementos. La ceremonia seria para las personas mas cercanas. El olor a incienso llenaba todo el templo. Asami llego rapidamente, se estaciono se dio un retoque y se encamino al area donde se uniría al avatar. Llego con nervios y fue recibida por los hijos de tenzin quienes la llevaron al lugar indicado. Su estomago era de puros nervios. Una mano firme se poso en su hombro, era Tenzin quien le dio la bienvenida a la familia y le aviso que el llevaria acabo la ceremonia con apoyo de su madre Katara. Asami sonrio, en ese momento iba entrando el Clan Beifong: Toph, Suyin, Lin, Baatar,Opal, los nietos. Se sentaron lentamente, menos Lin BeiFong que fue a donde estaba asami.  
  
Lin: Nerviosa?  
Asami: Un poco  
Lin: Yo lo estaria y aun mas por casarme con el avatar. Pero lo aras bien, seré tu segunda o tu madrina.  
Asami: Gracias (Mientras abrazaba a Lin)  
  
Llego Varrick con su esposa ZhunLee, con toda la gala que les gustaba ostentar. Se sentaron en contra de los Beifong. Katara iba entrando al espacio rodeada de sus 4 nietos. Seguidos del presidente Raiko y su esposa, algunos miembros de la policia de la ciudad. Funcionarios de todas las naciones empezaron a llenar las bancas de madera.  
  
Un gruñido atravezo el aire, un enorme dragon rojo aterrizaba. Era el Señor Zuko, detras de el venia El Señor del Fuego Izumi y su hijo el General Iroh. Llegaron un poco tarde y aceptaron su lugar casi hasta atras.  
  
Toph: Zuko, te dije que no viajaras en ese lagartijo escupe fuego  
Zuko: Gracias, Toph  
Suyin: Madre!!!!  
  
Un grupo de acolitos del aire comenzo a tocar la flauta, el violin y el cuerno Tzungui.... Kya fue entrando lentamente entre las bancas, seguida de ella paso Senna, esta se fue a sentar mientras Kya se puso al contrario de Lin. La musica se detuvo, las miradas se enfocaron en Tonraq quien del brazo llevaba a Korra, caminaron hasta el final, donde Tonraq se sento y kya quedo detras de korra.  
  
Kya: Korra, felicidades, sere tu segunda o tu madrina  
Korra: Gracias  
  
  
Tenzin: Amigos, hermanos, familia... Todos somos lo mismo, nos une la energía y el amor. El dia de hoy me llena de alegria unir a el avatar korra con la empresaria asami sato. La vida nos puede alejar y acercar a muchas personas, pero solo una vibrara con nosotros. Nos podemos engañar con varias personas que conoceremos, puede ser capricho, miedo ala soledad, miedo a decir si o no. Pero solo estamos ligados a un ser de esta manera tan especial. No existe un cuerpo o un genero, es la energia se los repito.  
  
Ahora bien,si no tenemos alguna objeción o detalle para no llevar acabo esta union...  
  
En ese momento unos pasos se escuchaban que corrian al sitio...  
  
Bolin: Esperen, esperen....ufff  
Tenzin: Que paso???  
Mako: Disculpen la tardanza (Mientras empujaba a bolin a sentarse)  
  
  
Tenzin entonces, hoy quedan unidad por el quinto elemento: El espíritu. Para que sean muy felices, con sus altas y bajas que implica esta unión se que tendrán la madurez, el valor, respeto, confianza y el amor para sobrellevar las situaciones.  
  
Tenzin: Asami Sato, sabes que el avatar cumple con su mision y sus ciclos, así aceptas a Korra en tu vida.  
Asami: La acepto  
Tenzin: Korra, eres diferente, tienes responsabilidades, sacrificios y tiempos, aun así aceptas compartirte con el mundo y con Asami  
Korra: Lo acepto  
  
  
Tenzin: Madrinas!  
  
Kya tomo las manos de korra, Lin tomo las manos de asami. Cada una coloco un anillo en sus manos,para su respectiva pareja. Los anillos eran algo extravagantes: Zafiro-Rubí-Esmeralda-Diamante engarzados en un extraño metal de color oscuro.  
  
Lin: fidelidad, pasión, eternidad,protección  
Kya: Sabiduría,seguridad,tranquilidad,fortaleza  
  
  
Entregándolos anillos, korra lo puso en asami, asami lo puso en korra.Lin abrazo a las 2 chicas y después Kya. Los invitados se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron mientras una musica comenzaba a sonar.  
  
Tenzin: Lo material esta unido como los elementos que lo representan, pero no serian nada sin el espíritu.  
  
Katara: EL amor trasciende todo, permitanme sus manos, niñas.  
  
Asami y Korra colocaron sus manos,katara les pidio que se tomaran de ellas. Mientras la maestra katara sacaba un listón rojo y lo ataba alrededor de las manos unidas, haciendo unos nudos. De nuevo el incienso empezó a arder y a impregnar el ambiente  
  
Katara: Hecho esta, unidas están. (Tomo sus manos y luego retiro el liston y lo guardo en su bolsa)  
Tenzin: Gracias a todos por asistir, ahora vamos a celebrar por la feliz pareja. En el salón principal es el banquete, música, baile, todo por ellas.  
  
Korra tomo con ambas manos a su esposa Asami, le beso las manos, la mejilla y al final sus labios.  
  
Todos los asistentes volvieron a aplaudir en señal de aceptación y alegría. La pareja salio tomada de la mano y detrás los demás, rumbo al salón.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


Asami: Recuerdas como tomaron esa noche?  
Korra: Si, terminaron mal.  
Asami: Las menos afectadas fuimos tu y yo...jajaja  
Korra: Y como no, si era mi primera noche contigo  
Asami: Mentirosa  
Korra: No sali huyendo de tu casa por regresar a la mia, ni tu mentiste diciendo que estabas con tus amigas  
Asami: Aveces me caes gorda, avatar  
Korra: Me encantas  
Asami: Siempre?  
  
  
Después de terminarse las cervezas y bastante comida ambas chicas subieron al satomovil color plata, mientras bromeaban y se molestaban mutuamente, eran pareja, pero tambien eran amigas y confidentes. Llegaron a la Mansión Sato, se comenzaron a besar, llegaron a su habitación y se tumbaron sobre la cama.  
  
Asami/Korra: Yo....  
Asami: Te parece si lo  
Korra: Dejamos para otro dia?  
Asami: Si  
Korra: Muy bien  
Asami: Tu tambien me encantas pero no debimos de haber comido tanto.  
Korra: Lose, mi niña.  
  
  
Tal cual como estaban asi durmieron en aquella cama que compartían desde su boda.

 

 

 

 


	3. Meditacion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El avatar Korra y sus amigos han dejado de ser unos jóvenes. Cada uno tiene sus responsabilidades. Una noche el avatar tiene un sueño con Aang donde le da una pequeña advertencia y ayuda, que le sugiere la meditación para entender lo que va a pasar.

Cierta noche estaba Korra en cama con Asami, platicando acerca de su dia.  
  
Korra: Estan insoportables las relaciones con las tribus del norte y sur  
Asami: Todo mundo esta asi, despues de la toma de protesta de Zhun Lee como nueva presidenta.  
Korra: Algo de nuevo con Varrick?  
Asami: Un nuevo invento que no le encuentro proposito  
Korra: Tal vez Bolin, nos pueda ayudar.  
Asami: Tu crees (Acercandose al cuello de su esposa)  
Korra: Eres tan linda,Sato  
Asami: Callate (Mientras la besaba en los labios)  
  
  
Korra estiro la mano para para apagar las luces y sacarse la playera y moverse mejor  debajo del cuerpo de su amada ingeniera, se estuvieron comiendo a besos un buen rato, como cada noche. Despues de un rato Asami abrazo a Korra por la espalda, besando su cuello hasta que ambas se quedaron dormidas.  
  
  
...Un denso humo comenzo a rodear a Korra, no habia nadie mas que ella, de pronto una luz la cego, la figura del avatar Aang, un torbellino de aire los envolvio dejandolos en el Templo aire del Sur...  
  
Aang: Eres muy feliz, verdad  
Korra: Si, nunca pense que fuera posible  
Aang: Sabes yo tambien lo fui, al lado de Katara...Pero tuve que dejarla hace tanto tiempo, yo tenia 47 años y si sumas los que pase congelado era mucho tiempo.  
Korra: Espero pasar de tu edad, jejeje!  
Aang: El mundo recupero su equilibrio, ya no necesitan al avatar de momento  
Korra: Que me estas tratando de decir?  
Aang: Para que permanezca en paz, el avatar tiene que renacer en el siguiente elemento. Tal vez sea duro pero es nuestro destino, korra.  
  
  
Korra se desperto asustada, aun era de noche, volteo a su alrededor, estaba en su cama con su esposa. Pero que significaba ese sueño. Tendria que buscar respuestas y pronto,tendria que pedir permiso en la alcaldia para ausentarse un par de dias. Pensaba en ir a ver a Katara.


End file.
